


Ultra Magnus, Time, Time, and Time Again.

by DeadLyingThing



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Conjunx Endura, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, Odd Pairing, Other, Quintessons .., Rare Pairings, Violence, altered time, friend, lots of death, messing up time, pairings that never happened, possible pairings, robot/robot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadLyingThing/pseuds/DeadLyingThing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When time is changed ... there is pain, and suffering, but can magnus set it right with out making more worse? </p><p>0.0 Rodimus Prime asks Too Much:<br/>1.0 Rodimus Prime died again:<br/>2.0 Tailgate Saying Good By:<br/>3.0 Magnus:<br/>4.0 Nothing Happened:<br/>5.0 Magnus's Gift:</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 0.0 Rodimus Prime as Too Much:

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Transformer. They belong to Hasbro and who also has the rights.  
> Bla-Bla I don't get any money on this fan stores .
> 
>  
> 
> .......P.S. My spelling, and grammar is a crime I am sure, but I will proceed.  
> "Aphasia" is a annoying thing. If you wish to know look up WedMD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When time is changed ... there is pain, and suffering, but can magnus set it right with out making more worse?  
> ............A list of things Ultra Magnus hates.  
> 0.0 Rodimus Prime asks Too Much:  
> 1.0 Rodimus Prime died again:  
> 2.0 Tailgate Saying Good By:  
> 3.0 Magnus:  
> 4.0 Nothing Happened:  
> 5.0 Magnus's Gift:

0.0 Rodimus Prime ask Too Much:  
Rodimus prime had a bad habit of asking to much .

Draft was a perfect argument of Rodimus choices. Draft wasn't evil no far form it, but the Prime dating the ex-'Con once whom was just as reckless. Not to speak of how awkward that relationship had been for Ultra Magnus. No his Prime wasn't a cheater.  
'Free' That was Rodimus's word.  
'Free' meant to Ultra Magnus dating Radimus again would be a unwise plan.  
He liked Rodimus, but he could not stand the stress, and messy confusing relationship or lack off one.  
He couldn't understood a lot of mechs, and their coupled with whom they chose as 'love', but they were in real relationships.

Ultra Magnus, and Rodimus were not a couple, they had never been.  
Couples live together like Rewind, and Chromedome. They had good or bad shifts. They teased each other all the time, yet happily say Conjunct Enduras. Tailgate, and Cyclonus. If one could be killed with embarrassment, Tailgate would have been charged for murdering Cyclonus a long time ago. To call Cyclonus cold would be an understatement. They should not be a couple, yet it seeded to work for them.  


Magnus didn't have time for a silly bot friend to love him.  
He was waiting for the meeting to start if all the important bots could get there yet. As Tailgate ran under his legs looking around. "Were is Cyclonus?" Tailgate ask as if he had not been carried by the seeker half the shift already.  
Rodimus picked up the mini-bot only helping that behavior.  
"I told him to get Whirl. Whirl's radio might be out, or he is being Whirl again. We will coach him up later. So, Lot's start?" Rodibus said. 

0.1 Rodimus's Plans: 

The things Rodimus's would ask unfair, and reckless were not just at matters of sparks. As a leader reckless was his style.  
Magnus had once thought with good management could fix the flame painted Prime.  
Rodimus was a much of a smooth talker, and Magnus was learning better then to make the some mistakes.  
It was better to never give the Prime an inch, but hard to do.  
He could not say the Prime acted that he had lost his respect with him, but Rodimus didn't show respect any way.  


When Rodimus get an idea he wouldn't lot it ago, no matter how bad it was.  
So it was no shock the plan for Subba-Aba-14 a out-post in orbit around Aba-14.  
Brainstorm had told them a scanner for an old 'time-like machine beta' was active. In Brainstorm words'  
"This is a bad thing..." What Magnus got form the rest of what Brainstorm claimed.  
This time device din't work as other time machines do/or should.  
For 1st it could only go back to a time were it was there, and working at that time! or it will be working.  
2nd It would marge whom would use to with their own-self of that time. No jumping back.  
3rd It could be confesing for recall more then one time lines.  
4th ,and it was unstable, so it could just blowup.

Magnus hated it when ingenious-bots make things knowing it WILL blow-up. Why do they need things to blow-up any way? 

0.2 The list of things Magnus didn't like:  
For one thing Ultra Magnus didn't like it when a bot whom couldn't show respect, or come to meetings on time. It wasn't enough for being late Whirl was being rude too. The off-blue aerial was bugging the there only real seeker. "Psssst please 'horns' you should be thanking me. Magnus, and Roddy could bored you to death! I am saving your life. And I bet they will do the boring details the whole way there any way." Whirl was talking, and laughing so much Magnus wasn't sure Cyclonus would hear the plan. Magnus hoped Cyclonus's nod was that he understood his part, not that they were boring him to death.  
Both things could be possible.  
Whirl had grabbed the mini-bot form Radius, and handed it to Cyclonus.  
"You should at lest kiss him, he missed you." Whirl was happy with himself.  
Whirl yelped! and almost fell forward as Megatron had hit the off-blue helicopter-former on the back of his head.  
"Stop that you moron. I don't want to hear that stupid plan 3 times. Once was enough." Megatron ordered.  
Megatron was to stay at the Last light, an he wasn't happy about it.  
"Hay. I didn't to say goodby." Tailgate whined as Megarton pulled the mini-bot off Cyclonus's hip. As if he couldn't just say 'goodby' he had to make a show, but that was the normal drama.  
The silver ex-tyrant plainly would put the mini-bot down as the teams were gone, but didn't want the silly little bot back on his special friend's arms again. 

Non of them needed the weird talk between Megatron, and Tailgate about how one should treat a seekers.

They weren't the only beings trying to find that time machine. There were a few Quintessons, and some un/sub-transformer bots too. Rodimus, with the 1 team would have to find that thing before more damage could be done.  
Magnus and 2 team was ground support.  
Megatron for the ship, and back up.  


Of the list of things Magnus didn't like about the plan:  
Whirl was on 1 team.  
Not being first to the space out-post.  
A messy-battle on a space out-post already going in progress.  
Aba-14: A giant gas plant that could crush any thing that would pull to it gravity pull.  
Not to mention that illogic time device that might blow-up!

,and Quintessons were high on that list.

0.4 A Plan In Act.  
Subba-Aba-14 out-post only reason was for collect energy.  
The post belonged to the Ce-Untransformers.  
Ce-Untransformers:The average 25ft. Flying robotic beings they are not Transformer they do not change shape, or able. Aba-14 had was full of energy, but every danger. The supper generator to rarefy energton a equal energin.  


The generator was the problem it was 1,000yd tall up the decking, and 3,000yd belong. It was the middle if the post. Buffer with laser-beams bars. The only way in was the top.  
1 Mile = 1760 Yards. The post was only a mile long. Mostly decking landing pads, and heavily military towers.  
Eight wave engines belong the decking just to keep the post on place, but the were sounding rough. The Quintessons had takeover control most of it out-post before they got them, and were powering up the time device near the top of the generator. 

Buffer to stop com-links/sub-rodio might be an other problem.  


"Oh man! We're a little late on the party." Whirl giggle jumped in to space with out orders!  
They didn't have enough flyers as Whirl was already out of formation.  
Yelling at Brainstorm to cover Whirl was not helpful in any way at all, yet..  
"Come on! Cover Whirl! He it going to get murdered!" Rodimus was doing it.  
Cyclonus was already in motion, but he shouldn't been the one told. That would leave Brainstorm to fly by to get the device?  
If Rodimus would had put a name on the order Cyclonus wouldn't be out of poison too.  
Brainstorm had panicked flying all around trying to running was, and plan-A was felling apart, before it had even tried.  
Plan-B was stupid......and Plan-C? call Megarton and wing it.  
Magnus alway hate Plan-C's.  



	2. 1.0 Rodimus Prime died again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 0.0 Rodimus Prime asks Too Much:  
> .....A sad day Rodimus Prime and others die.
> 
> 1.0 Rodimus Prime died again  
> 2.0 Tailgate Saying Good By:  
> 3.0 Magnus:  
> 4.0 Nothing Happened:  
> 5.0 Magnus's Gift:

1.0 A.K.A Rodimus Prime/Rodimus/hot rod/Roddy R.I.P.:

{ Rodimus Prime died again}

Oh Brainstorm had overdone himself this time!  
To be fair Brainstorm had not planed to used it. It was just a beta, but that bot didn't know to quit.  
At first he had panicked, but not finding a way to exit safely, Brainstorm had run for the time device. Back to try Plan-A, but Plan-A needed a fast flyer. A flyer a lot faster or tougher then Brainstorm. The gun towers had done a quick job of what was left of Brainstorm. He might be alive, but missing his legs, a wing, and his faceplate was barely recognizable. 

Well he would had been luckier if he had not hit the side of the generator. Bounced off, and hit the decking in a not-moving heap.

A astrosecond later part of the The generator exploded in to lighting arks hitting any bots close. Hitting the decking, and the whole platform quaked violently.  
Sending Magnus so hard he was almost knocked off the the railings.  
Poor Rodimus wasn't so lucky.  
At lest he hadn't suffered. He had been by the generator base, fighting a Quintesson.  
The exploded lighting, arks, and loud of thunder skittered fragments of shiny gold, dark red, bright orange, lovely yellow, and the ugly tentacle tiny pieces of a Quintesson Showering down. Horrible confetti raining down. Rodimus Prime was gone, even worse Rodimus Prime didn't die alone 4 or, 5 good bots went with him.  
Magnus didn't know how many Quintessons, Ce-Untransformers more others bots had too.  
It looked the Quintessons were all dead, or dying. The Ce-Untransformers had lost a few dozens bots. A team of Ce-Untransformers were trying to rebuild part of the leaking generator. With out it the out-post would fall out of the orbit, and crushed by Aba-14's gravity pulse.  
At lest the ant-gravity units were working.

Looking the battered landing strips two femmies-bots both looked dead. Firestar was for sure, and a questionable Nautical hand in hand.  
Megatron was setting by Trailbreaker. Megatron was trying to get the bot hold on. The silver Ex-'Con didn't a the power to save the dying bot, but he was doing his best. He wasn't in any shape to walk without help.  
Trailbreaker would count a 7th perpetually off-lined bot.  


There was a 'Tck-tck-tck', and a 'KA-BOOM!' as Magnus turned to see Cyclonus landing hard, but on his feet sliding along to the decking pouring out smoke. Yes Magnus had seen the seeker do bomb dives that could be call a landings before.  
Magnus noted him-self to remind Cyclonus to be a little more careful next time, but Magnus wasn't sure that was a landing. More a smooth crash-landing, with a tinny Rewind passenger.  
Running along the decking toward them was a small off green femmies-bots Ce-Untransformersmore missing a wing, and carry a fire extinguisher.  
Magnus was much closer the two landing.  
Think black smoke was rolling form Cyclonus, and likely fire.  
Rewind had jumped down form the purple mech yelling to Magnus.  
"We get it, but! I don't thank he's okay...." Rewind was almost to calm.  
Magnus's instinctive reflex to catch Cyclonus as his knees folded under him, and his sharp face pumped to Magnus chest.  
The flyer tried to speak, with muted words. The green bot rushed up spraying both of them with a white powder fire-extinguisher.  
Magnus would had expect Cyclonus to push the help away, as the Ce-Untransformersmore patting at him.  
Instead he gave a apologetic look up at Magnus as his body wasn't working at all. Along with the smoke Cyclonus's red optics faded out.  
Magnus coursed he was going to have to count Cyclonus was the 8th dead one. The smoke had hidden a gapping hole were his spark-chamber should be.  


The green bot stepped away covering her moth, tears of cleaning liquids dripping down her faceplate already. She had lost a lot of friends that cycle. She couldn't handle seeing any more bots dying. She ran way passing Chromedome as he was running too Rewind, and hugging up his mini-bot.  
"Why could you do a thing that reckless!? Some one could had been killed." Chromedome chided.  
"I think he did....., but we can fix this right?" Rewind said, as turned to ask Magnus.  
Magnus was holding a very graying Cyclonus leaning on him, and looking at an over-hopeful Rewind with the awful broken might had been a time machine once. "Oh....Slug." Chromedome mummer. 

Magnus looked around him. How many more good bots had died?  
He didn't count Whirl.  
Whirl would likely live even as he was venting out energon. His belly plating was missing with wires, his foul pump, and it's tubes hanging out. Whirl wailed for the fallen purple warrior. Still trying to get up, but couldn't. Magnus had been told Whirl would try to get up with out a head.  
Even Ratchet had once said "That nut-job's brian was in a different place then the normal bot's."  
"I alway though it was in his aft." Cyclonus had said it like a dry fact. Magnus wasn't good with jokes, but he thought it was a funny joke. The others had laughed even Whirl. Whirl had nearly fell form laughing so hard. The 'nut-job' had thumped Cyclonus on his back. They had been getting along. Cyclonus hadn't laughed, but used a clawed hand to cover his smirk. Yes they all had been happy a shrift before!  
Rodimus had a good time, laughing, drinking, and telling Magnus to "Join us."  
.........but no one was laughing now. Maybe he should had drink with them? or at lest he should had stood around with them?  
Okay standing around with drunk bots would had been too weird, but he missed Rodimus already.  
There was a long list of bots he would have to tell who would don't coming back. Magnus would have to start with Tailgate thou factuality not Cyclonus's Conjunx-Endura? and now would never be.

Magnus was now in control of the section.  
The small green bot was trying to putting out an other fire, way down the landing strips.  
The Ce-Untransformers would need there help.  
Magnus put down the dead seeker to go help the struggling green little Ce-Untransformers.  



	3. 2.0 Tailgate Says Goodby:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 0.0 Rodimus Prime asks Too Much:  
> 1.0 Rodimus Prime died again  
> ...Tailgate crying, and having a hard time to understand why bots had too die.  
> Was there nothing he could do about it?  
> All Tailgate wanted was Cyclonus back, but the universe wasn't fair.
> 
> 2.0 Tailgate Saying Good By:  
> 3.0 Magnus:  
> 4.0 Nothing Happened:  
> 5.0 Magnus's Gift:

2.0 After Effects: 

Tailgate was waiting with Ratchet for the other bots coming back.  
Before Magnus could even speak to the mini-bot .  
"You bots look terrible. Were is Cyclonus? Why couldn't you bots to just check on Cyclonus too? He could be hurt, you know?....and were is Roddy?" Tailgated half ask, and half demanded. Rewind ran up putting his little arms on Tailgate hugging him hard.  
"He didn't make it...." Rewind said.  
"He didn't make what?" Tailgate looked at him like he had gone dumb. 

"He is dead....." Rewind whispered.  
Rewind hugged the other mini-bot harder. He didn't know how to say it better.  
"Rodimus is dead?" Tailgate ask sadly.  
"........Wait a klik, Rodimus is dead? How could that even happened?" Tailgate ask sounded confused.  
"Yes he died. He exploded, but so is Cyclonus ...." Rewind wasn't done, when Tailgate pushed Rewind away.  
"That it not funny! Cyclonus didn't exploded! How would you like THAT, if I told you Choromy had EXPLODED!" Tailgate yelled at Rewind who was getting upset.  
Tailgate looked around at the other battered liking bots.  
"Tailgate, I must inform you that...." Magnus started to tell Tailgate the truth.  
"NO! YOU DIDN'T!!!!!!! CYCLONUS IS NOT DEAD!!!!.. CYCLONUS DIDN'T EXPLODE!" Tailgate panicking, and step way form the other bots.  
"....but we can fix the device?" Rewind asking as looking for Perceptor. knowing Brainstorm would not be able to fix the thing any time soon.  
Chromedome get between them.  
"Tailgate you may not want to hear it, but we were there, and We lost 8 or 9 bots." Chromedome informed.

A few more heated words, and Magnus had to pull Tailgate way of Chromedome. The big blue enforcer had no clue what was wrong with Tailgate, other then being upset about who all had died. Tailgate was yelling at Rewind, or why would Tailgate think it should have been Chromedome not Cyclonus? They had not used the time device, they didn't know if it would work. Not now, or if it had before it had broken.

"YOU BOTS DIDN'T EVEN BRING HIS BODY BACK?!!!!!!!!!!" Tailgate hit Magnus on the leg, and stormed out the medic-bay, and crying.

Magnus looked at the busted up 'time-device'. Did it even worked before?  
Magnus was not good at helping upset bots, but he had tried to caught up with Tailgate.  
A waste of energy, as Tailgate was so upset he couldn't think straight.  
Yelling, crying, and blaming ever bot about why he didn't have Cyclonus.  
"I don't care any of that stupid device! I want Cyclonus back! He can't be dead. Use the thing, and get him back!" Tailgate was having a fit.

The mini-bot had locked him-self in suit 14.  
"I will never, ever, ever, ever come out .....Cyclonus was the strong one. I can't ...not with out him! " Tailgate swore he wouldn't come out for ever again. Though the door.  


2.1 Tailgate and Getaway:

A small group of bots had gathered at room-14's door. Some brought cards, or sweets.  
They talked too him through the door.  
Getaway seemed to claim down the mini-bot up a little.

"Come on little dude. I can't talk too the door." Getaway whined too the little bot.  


At first it took time for Tailgate lot Getaway come in, but klik's later the two both come out the room.  
Getaway and Tailgate hand in hands.  
"Come on Tailgate lots go to Swerves." Getaway had come to coddle Tailgate.  
Magnus lot Getaway take Tailgate for the bar. That seemed a bad idea, but he wasn't good at the feeling things.  
had a lot of things too do. Magnus sent a message to Rung about seeing Tailgate as soon he could. Rung had sent him back a note 'I am on my way.'.  
Magnus sent Rung a list of sure K.I.A. bot so he could be ready for the bots who would need him.  
Rung sent back 'I haven't find Tailgate yet. Rodimus, and Cyclonus are both on the list you sent me. Should I come by Your office after I find Tailgate?'  
'I am fine. I will set up a time when I am done with work here.' Ultra Magnus sent back. He was planing to set with Rung, but he didn't have the time for all the things needed to be done here.

Magnus had to sit-up the team to help the Ce-Untransformers rebuild there out-post.  
They would need a some cycles to be safe.  
Megatron was the captan now, but he was back in the medic-bay for major repairs on a list of bots had to be fixed first. 

For the time Ultra Magnus was acting Captan.  
There was a long list of things to do.  
Magnus would be Co-Captan after that? 

2.2 Perceptor: 

Magnus had gone to see Preceptor, as Brainstorm would be at the medic-bay for a long time for repairs. Preceptor looked at the 'time device' giving it a wry look.  
"If this was a time machine it's inputs and outs are ........different. I don't believe this device will work safely to many variety. Has it ever been tested?" Preceptor had a list of other questions Magnus didn't know the answers. Then he went into long theory about how it might work. Too Magnus it sounded a little like what Brainstorm had said, but a lot of guessing.

Guessing was never a good thing. 

Preceptor would go ask Brainstorm, but he would have too wait. The medic bots would tell him Brainstorm would need parts and more recharge, and would tire easily. 

Ultra Magnus found it hard to putting Rodimus's office in to order. It was a mess data pads every were.  
Cabinets were not closed right.  
Consoles with proof of eating energon sweets on them!  
Files were they shouldn't be.  
A pile of things that had not finished work.  
A pile of half finished work.  
Stuff the prime never even tried. Magnus had cleaned up for a cycle.  
There was too much of it, to do in a reasoning time.  
At the end Magnus went to see how Preceptor was going with the time device.  
He would clean up Rodimus office on two cycles.  
Had Rodimus ever dusted his office even once? Magnus doubted it.

2.3 Drinking:

Too many drunk bots at Swerve's bar .  
Even telling Swerve not to serve them, that didn't work.  
"Your too tight Magnus. Lot them get drunk, it's not going to kill them." Megatron didn't care.  
Magnus felt weird hearing something Rodimus would had said out of Megatron's mouth.  
Megatron should be at medic bay, but he was drinking at Swerve's Bar.  
Tailgate had already too many form the look of him, yet Swerve was going to give him more.  
Magnus gave the bar tender a dirty look.  
"Dude he needs a little drink." Swerve was on the drunk mini-bots side.

"I'll take and optic on him." Swerve gave his word.  


Magnus didn't think a drunk Tailgate was a good idea, but there were other jobs needing done.  
He had went back to his office. The reports should've been done, but there were so many things to get done.

The next thing Magnus was told Tailgate, and Getaway were becoming Conjunx Enduras.  
Getaway, Tailgate, and Rung were all in Ultra Magnus's office. "Maybe you two should wait a few more cycles?" Rung was asking. They looked drunk too Magnus.  
Hand in hand they set in his office. They had make the illegal pads, and rash requests.  
"I will file this after the lost bots wakes, and when both of you will be sober." Magnus believed that would have to be done first.  
"What? You want us to wait, for what? Cyclonus? Tailgate shouldn't have to see what's left of him." Getaway said "But......but, I want to see him but, ...but, I am not really to see 'him'. Not.... like that." Tailgate whined.  
Getaway hold Tailgate, and looked at Magnus was he was a horrible villain.  
"Fine." Getaway said.  
That seemed the end of that for the time.

,.....but they went, and ask Megatron instead.  


2.4 Crying about ashes:

{Can't Say Goodby}

They did bring the dead bot's body back. Post of them.  
There had not been a enough to call a body for Rodimus.  
A little shards of what was once bright colored metal bits that belonged to a flaming Prime. It could fit in to a sweets box.  
They were still a missing bot's body other the there Prime.  
Magnus would get to work on the wakes, or wake has they had all dead at the some mission.  
Tailgate wasn't really to say a wake for Cyclonus, or see his body.  
So he hide in Getaways suit, and being drunk at Swerves.  


When Tailgate finally came to see Cyclonus's body he fainted, so Magnus had gone to see how the mini-bot was okay.  
Magnus gave more cycles for the wake so Tailgate will ready. 

After 3 cycles Magnus, and Rung had gone with Tailgate.  
The mini-bot pulled the whole canvas off his special friends body.  
looking at that horrible sight of an empty hole of his chest.  
The exposed frame parts burned sticking out like ribs of a dead organic thing. Missing all the armor any were his chest and shatter shoulders. Tailgate would just stare at the dead seeker, all the burns, and blast marks.  
"Oh Cyclonus how could they lot this happen too you? They lot a fire kill.... you?" Tailgate stroke the burns. The long marks of the smoke discolored more areas. The telltale of were leaking once burning energon, and grease had run down.  
"That must had hurt like a glitch?" Tailgate was going to talk to Cyclonus body.  
"Your so dirty.......Primus You're never this filthy. I'll ask Rewind what happened." Tailgate laid his head to the cold metal had once his friend. 

For a long silence.  
"You did explode?" Tailgate sounded in little mad.  
His tiny hands touched the burns marks, and soot again. The smoke had stuck on his once beautiful frame. Tailgate inspected Cyclonus long sharp claws, but two were badly blunted off on his left hand. Tailgate rubbed on them as if the minor injury could give pain to the long dead warrior.  
A few laser blaster scorching marks on his right leg form the gun-towers likely Cyclonus would had ignored those.  
Tailgate had moved back by his head. More soot on his neck, and helmet, but his face was just as gorgeous as ever.  
The mini-bot set looking at the lack of light in the once deep red optics. Waiting as if the lights would come back on.  
Of cause Cyclonus wasn't going to wake up.

Magnus had lot the mini-bot have some time, but it was a shift later when he checked on Tailgate again. He was still setting with his dead friend. 

"Magnus was he in a lot of pain.......?" asking as if he know he had, but wanted to hear he hadn't.  
"I don't know. That would be a question for Ratchet." Magnus said.  
"Cyclonus was hardest bot I know. He didn't believe it pain." Getaway said, as walking up, and putting an arm around Tailgate belly.  
Tailgate gave weak giggle.  
"Yea he would tell me 'Tailgate you twit, pain is a lie' or something like that" Tailgate said putting his hands on Cylonus open jaw softly trying to close the stiff jaw, and touching the edge of openings for checks.  
"I think Magnus here, caught him on the decking. Form what I saw he looked dead before he landed." Getaway said  
Tailgate looked up at Magnus.

Magnus didn't want to think about the last time he saw the seeker alive. Seeing him burning, and dying.  
It was likely the Ce-Untransformers had put his spark out along with the fire, as his chest had been ripped wide open.  
If his spark had not yet gone out before he had hit the decking, not that it mattered.  
That was horrible, but Cyclonus never care about his own pain.  
Being helpless was the worse suffering for the pride warrior.  
That was something Magnus understood to well.  
"Did he say anything?...anything at all?" Tailgate ask again.  
Magnus know Cyclonus had tried to talk, but to tell Tailgate the whole truth seemed curl.  
"Nothing to report." Magnus said. 

It had taken Getaway to get Tailgate to leave the side of the dead seeker for that shift, but Magnus know Tailgate would be back. 

2.5 Whirl is The Worse Kind of Friend:

Magnus was awaken up from recharging.  
The medic bots on shirt were calling for him too handle with Whirl.  
He would answered the call him-self. If Whirl was down the medic-bay being weird with dead bots again.  
Magnus get up, it would be better too do it him-self, Primus knows how Front Max would handle with that, likely Whirl would be a dead bot. 

They didn't need more dead bots.

A nerve Firstaid was waiting for Magnus at the medic-bay door.  
"They will not stop, Brainstorm should be recharging. He is in bad shape." Firstaid said rubbing his tired optics.  
''They are trying to wake 'The Dead Bot'." The other medic looking back the door to were the singing was coming form.  
Magnus could hear one of the worse singing, coming from the room were they keep the off-line bots.  
Surely enough Whirl, and Tailgate were both singing loud as they set, by the every dead Cyclonus.  
"See the stone in your eyes, I see the thorn ... twist in your side. I wait for you....." They were a singing 'With or Without You' by U2 in the Earth 1980's.  
They were killing the beet, not even near the right pitch, but they didn't seem to notice.  
"Sleight of hand, and of twist of fated. On a bed of nails she makes me to wait.....and I wait for with out you!"  
Whirl was holding one of the dead bot's left hand, and Tailgate the right.  
Tailgate wiped at his visor.  
"You better be careful your going to put a cut-marks on his hand with your pinchers." Tailgate said to Whirl.  
"Sorry short stuff I don't think he can feel us, but SLAG I miss him like THE PIT. I should had ask him, for teach me how to sing. Do you think he would had'd?." Whirl ask.  
Tailgate shrugged.  
"Maybe if you'd had ask a lot? " Tailgate stared to singing again.  


Firstaid had to ask them too stop the singing that loud.  
"No." Whirl had said it as if that was the stupidest thing he had ever heard adding.  
"He told Tailgate to 'make it loud.' We need him to hear us." Whirl said like that was logic.  
As if he wasn't sing to a dead bot. Tailgate nodded as if Whirl was right.  


When the two were ask to go, by Magnus for being to loud again.  
"I know lots go to the bar, and drink for him-his share." Whirl stated.  
"Can you drink that much?" Tailgate doubted Whirl could.  
"I don't know, but if we drink his share. Sure It works like looking at ugly fammies-bots, they get good lookin'. If you drink enough a dead-mech might look' live-er?" Whirl shrugged.  
"He has a hole .....for a chest." Tailgate said wiping at his leaking optics again.  
"Trust me 'legs' if you drink like he could you wouldn't notices the hole. It will be like the good all times!" Whirl said. "Cyclonus could out drink any bot I know. He was good at so many things...." Tailgate whined.  
"That one time I was going' to bug him to 'help' me to write my report so Magnus stiff here, too get off my aft." Whirl waved a claw at Magnus, and adding.  
"Maybe I should had knock. He was on his back, with his feet on the head rest writing your report holding it up his head looking up at it like rechecking his work, and you..." Whirl giggle and rubbed at his optic "...you were like Boom Boom!"  
Magnus didn't like were this story was going.  
"Primus I thought he was going to kill me, for not locking that stupid door......or worse he would never lot me do that again." Tailgate made a sad giggle  
"You were a lucky bot. I alway want to tap that, Heck I would lot him do that do that to me, but you put it wild on him." Whirl said like that was important.  
"I don't know....I tried to be good for him. Some times I didn't know ......He said it was pleasurable, but I guess he had better?" Tailgate whimpered putting his other little hand on top the cold hand.  
"What ever. He wouldn't had let you go POW, if he didn't like it." Whirl said like a fact.  
"I ....Don't know I kinda thought he lot me .....you know, so I would stop begging all the time." Tailgate was getting quieter 

"Na. I tried that. He ignored me." Whirl said.  
"You tried to beg him too 'face?" Tailgate ask a little shocked. "Yea, Who hasn't?" Whirl said. 

Magnus wasn't comfortable with there discussion.  
They didn't seem to think it was wrong to talk about interface!  
Magnus didn't want to know what Cyclonus would do with Tailgate....  
In fact there were regulations saying not to do some of those acts.  


2.6 TOO RUNG NOW:

Magnus had both of them to see Rung.  
"Whirl needs to act out his feelings." Rung said as if that make it sound less insane.  
"I don't think it's healthily for Tailgate to be with Whirl." Magnus said.  
Rung sighed.  
"Sadly Tailgate is having troubles with his new Conjunx Endure. Getaway thinks Tailgate should move on. Whirl is one of the bot's who loved Cyclonus like Tailgate." Rung said.  
Magnus would not say he loved the warrior, but he had respect Cyclonus.  
"They were talking about Tailgate, and Cyclonus interfacing habits. Right there." Magnus stated.  
"Magnus. You see Tailgate it missing Cyclonus not just as of a person, Tailgate is a physical bot. That was a very important part of Cyclonus showing his love to Tailgate. I understand it feels disrespectful too you, how private he was about his feelings, but he is gone." Rung said putting his hand on Magnus's hand.  
"Whirl is ........." Magnus had trouble to explain how he felt about Whirls had said.  
"Whirl has issues. Yes, but he also cares about Tailgate. Thou he may not be the best bot for Tailgate. They are free bots." Rung said kinda sadly.  


Magnus felt drained. Had he waisted 20 kliks about Whirl, and Tailgate being unprofessional acts.  
Rung plainly thought that was there right. 

2.7 Fighting at Swerves's:

Whirl was making trouble, fighting in the bar, and trying help Tailgate fight about his lost love.  
Getaway had been the bot saying Cyclonus's name with vain.  
Getaway looked a bit dinged up. Whirl was walking around acting like a si-cock waiting for the next fight waving his arms up.  
They both said they were helping him, but Magnus didn't see it that way.

Magnus felt Getaway was using the mini-bot.  
Whirl wasn't any better, but differently?

It was too weird seeing Tailgate holding on to Whirls arm as Magnus Warning the unbalanced flyer to behave his-self.  
"He stared it." Whirl said. Magnus didn't believe a thing Whirl ever said but Tailgate was on Whirls side.  
"Me! Tailgate it my bot.......Whirl just wants to drag Tailgate back to the horrible past!" Getaway was upset, and mad.  
"What ever." Whirl gave Getaway a by-wave picking up Tailgate on his hip.  


As no one got really hurt Magnus couldn't make them going to the brig for long.

"Tailgate you can't hang-out with Whirl." Getaway said.  
"You don't own me." Tailgate snapped. "YOU din't even like Cyclonus, but he never tried to tell me how to live! or who to love."  
"Cyclonus is dead Tailgate. I am not him, and in THE PIT Whirl sure isn't him! Whirl hated him!" Getaway Yelled.  
"Most of damn crew hated him! but Whirl didn't hate him! Whirl understand what I am going though...." Tailgate rubbed away fresh tears of cleaning, and cooling liquid dripping down his faceplate.  
"Yea you see how understanding Whirl will be when you call him 'Cyclonus' when you to are together!" Getaway bite back.  
Whirl laughed hiked up the mini-bot his hip more, who looked embarrassed.  
"I do not." Tailgate whined.  
"You do it every time." Getaway said.  
"I will n't care what he calls me, as long it's awesome. He can call me AWESOME!" Whirl giggled caring Tailgate out the bar with himself. "Were are we going now?" Tailgate ask.  
"Lots go talk too horns. I didn't look like him, but you can use your imagination." Whirl stated.  
Whirl could been heard singing "BOOM BOOM ACKA-LACKA LACKA BOOM..." as going down the hall.  
Getaway looked at Magnus like it was his fault.  


2.8 Finding The Time:

The next cycle Perceptor run in to Magnus office.  
 "It's gone! Some one has taken that time device."  
"Stormbrain?"  
"No. He is in the medic-bay. Ratchet didn't lot he out. He still needs parts for him."  
"Tailgate couldn't taken it...will not with out help. That might be Whirl work?"  
"No the place is clean as I left it." Preceptor said.

Magnus had to tell Magatron, and set up of teams to find the device.  
They were going to find that thing, even if they would have to check room to room. 

Getaway called on the in-link.  
"whirl has that time thingy! I think he, and Tailgate are going to us it?"  
Oh there were lots of questions why Getaway know they had it, and were. Magnus didn't have the time to ask.  
Magnus was running to stop them!  


Whirl was guard looking if any bot would see them before they could us the time device. Tailgate was setting checking the switches, with a heavy shield.  
Whirl saw Magnus, and Megatron coming. He thought him self at the silver ex-con with out a thought.  


Tailgate looked up with, and punched the last switch on the time device. 

Magnus wasn't fastest enough too stop the little bot to use the device. His big wide hand touched the time machine as Tailgate had faded out like a sun spot...... 

but touching the device Magnus was pulled in too.  
The light, and blurs as time whirled going back. There was two Tailgates, one going in to the passage in to darkness, and the other image of a Tailgate, and Whirl helping putting the device plugged up in a Lost Lights power.  
before it was darkness. Then a far away image Rewind was ahead Tailgate on the path passageway in to time. Rewind had used the time machine before Tailgate? or had he gone with him?  


2.9 Tailgate Dies:

The burry backward moving time showing as Cyclonus had just un-exploding in air above the decking of out post Subba-Aba-14 and the arks of energy was going back to the generator, as if undoing the the damage.  


Tailgate, and Magnus jumping out the on top the out post Subba-Aba-14 s generator.  
Magnus didn't seen were Rewind had gone.  
Tailgate was ahead of Magnus they were falling back to that cycle just a few astrosecond before Rodimus had died, and very alive Cyclonus space-jet dived up to meet them. Rewind hanging to him already there?  
Cyclonus catching Tailgate putting up speed to loop around for Magnus.  


The laser guns burned marks down Magnus side, and his leg.  
Cyclonus moving zigzag plainly trying don't to take any more hits, but gunning his engine.  
The flyer had the speed need to get to Magnus, but Magnus wasn't so sure if that was a good idea?  
The heavy gravity on this out-post was 174% of an average plant even with the the anti-gravity units at full out-put. He had never ask Cyclonus what his weight max pulling power.  
The seeker already heavily damaged on his right side if his hull. Tailgates shield wasn't helping in fact he had lost it the astrosecond he had jumped out that time. Magnus didn't want to be crashed in to Cyclonus.  


Worse Brainstom had just hit Magnus in his left side. Both of them were hitting generator before hitting the decking. Magnus extra mass plowed the badly injured Brainstorm in to the decking with a sick cracking sound, and things got quiet, and dark.  


Magnus set-up rebooting his optic. This time hurt more?  
little had changed Rodimus was tiny bits, the Quintessons were dead,  
Ce-Untransformer were in worse shape, the out-post was in a lot worse shape.  


...But this time he could see Cyclonus was setting, and a small green she bot was leaning by him. there was white powder on him.  
As Magnus got too him he could see Tailgate was on his lap, or half of Tailgate any way.  
"I missed you sssssooooooooooooo badly.. So I had too.. I went back......I just couldn't live with out you. I tried ....Primus I tried.." Tailgate sounded happy? putting his one reminding hand on Cyclonus's jaw.  
"Save your energy. I am here." Cyclonus was trying to patch the the lines, and pipes hanging out Tailgate.  
The green fammie-bot was handing things form medic bag.  
"Cyclonus I just want you.....I want you to love. Cyclonus don't be alone. Sorry..... I should had thought about those gun towers better...they didn't do much to you Cyclonus,.... coz your so awesome, but they did a number on me.... aw'" Tailgate was still happy, but whining a little.  
"Oh Primus your friend is right stop wiggle.....Oh Primus I don't know how your still on-line, just few more astroseconds the Dr. will be hear." the green Ce-Untransformer said.  
"Cyclonus alway tells me that.....*weez*.....it come out as 'shut-up Tailgate.'. When he says it." Tailgate giggled.  
"Okay Tailgate I think you just say Cyclonus for an excuse to say his name." the green bot said.  
"I love him, and his name 'Cyclonus' too...*ztweez*... it fits, don't you think? In fact..*weez*.. I love of all of him" Tailgate was having trouble speaking. Tailgates tiny shacking hand was slid down the purple flyer's armor.  
Losing go his grip.  
"I'll take your word on it." she answered.  
Tailgate wasn't going to last for the real medic.  
"I LOVE you Cyclonus...Can't you say it? *weeeezzz*...just say you love me? don't you love me?" Tailgate making a hissing sound.  
"Stop being so dramatic, you know I do." Cyclonus voice was even like this happened all the time.  
"Stop being a silly hard aft.....*weez*.....just lot me hear it." Tailgate tried to sound demanding, but his voice was so weak Magnus could barely hear him even leaning down to them.  
"I love you, Tailgate dramatic twit." Cyclonus sounded a little lower.  
Tailgate giggle, and whine on the pain it caused.  
"See it didn't kill ...you hard aft." Tailgate whispered more, but it was too weak too be heard.  
There wasn't any thing way to stop it, as Tailgate faded out form mostly white. Even the light blue parts were more like white, or as much of it could be seen form the energon covering of him. 

Magnus had gone back with Tailgate, and now time had changed. .  
Little had not changed, but Tailgate had switched out for his-self in the place of his Cyclonus.  
Oh Brainstorm looked deader this time, and Megatron looked blind, but he might had been last time too?  
Whirl was laying on his side bleeding out energon ever were, humming, and laughing too himself other than looking just the shape he was in.

It was hard too tell if Whirl was still laughing or crying now..  
Magnus wasn't sure if there was a difference that mattered at that point Whirl had lost it.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.K.A.=All so known  
> K.I.A.=Killed in action  
> M.I.A.=Missing in action


	4. 3.0 Magnus:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 0.0 Rodimus Prime asks Too Much:  
> 1.0 Rodimus Prime died again  
> 2.0 Tailgate Saying Good By:  
> Magnus re-walk through time he had been before again, but trying to make the some miss-steps or back new ones.  
> Better or much worse?
> 
> 3.0 Magnus:  
> 4.0 Nothing Happened:  
> 5.0 Magnus's Gift:

4.0 Magnus:

A lot like it had the first time. Magnus had jobs to do, but it was different this time.  
Cyclonus was helping rebuild the Ce-Untransformers, following orders perfectly.  
Magnus had taken more damage, burns, and dents, but not major.  
It might had been Megatron helping Magnus leading the Last Light last time, but some of Megatron wasn't what Magnus would call useful.  
Cyclonus was far more helpful, but Cyclonus wasn't him-self more silent. .....,even more quiet then normal.  


There was a lot of clean up, and the Last Light would stay for some cycles to help for repairs.  
More help would be needed to keep the out-post form falling out of the orbit.  
Preceptor was had to work on the generator for out post Subba-Aba-14 this time.  
It had taken a more shift, and 25 kliks to get the more damaged generator out of out off danger.  


At the instant Cyclonus could go back and hold that once white, and blue mini-bot, no more Tailgate just an empty shell.  
The seeker didn't cry, was it possible hurt too so much he couldn't? or was he fine?  
Magnus didn't think it would be wise too leave Cyclonus alone.  
After how Tailgate had gone undone with out Cyclonus in the other time-line.  
Magnus set down, and put his big hands on Cyclonus shoulders.  
Ultra Magnus didn't know if Cyclonus would rejected any more comforting then that.  
Cyclonus leaned in to Magnus's touch as if Magnus might save his broken spark, and hugged him.  
Magnus shouldn't been shocked he had seen the flyer to hug just a few bots, rarely, but he had seen it.  


Maybe Tailgate had understood Cyclonus's feeling, but Magnus found him an enigma. Did Cyclonus know the answer?  
Magnus put both his arms around Cyclonus with like a vice of a hug. To make sure Cyclonus know it was welcome to hug him. Infect Magnus loved to be hugged, but he didn't do it much. Magnus wasn't that comfortable with public display of affection. It wasn't wrong as long as there was a good season.  
The flyer put his face on to Magnus's neck side as Magnus's shoulder pillar were in the way.  
Magnus couldn't see the shaking, but he could feel them. It was not the first time Magnus had noted how much smaller, and thiner Cyclonus was of him-self, but this was different. This wasn't the dangerous war-monster Magnus had tried to cage, or stop.  
This Cyclonus was drained, sad, old, and feeling every 6 million plus of his years.  
Magnus wasn't sure how to help, but he wanted to.  


He pulled the seeker to his feet.  
Almost all the crew had loved Tailgate, but that could not be said that about Cyclonus.  
The medics had A list of badly damaged bots needing major repairs, or shut down. Whirl was near the top of A list.  
There was a B list if bots that could live, but would be useless with out repairs. At truth Megatron was on B list, but wouldn't adamant it.  
C list of damaged bots damaged, but functioning like Cyclonus. Who really should be at medic bay if there was the room, or in their rooms.  
Cyclonus was past caring who know he was falling apart, but it didn't felt right too Magnus to lot Cyclonus's private pain be in public.  
Magnus could not just take Cyclonus back to leave him in 14-suit.  
It didn't seem wise to tempt some of the crew to do something stupid, or curl.  
Thoughtless things should be avoided if at all.

If he could keep Cyclonus busy he would be okay.  
Being sure If he could get him through a few cycles Cyclonus would be fine one his own.  


4.2 Perceptor Again:  


Magnus had gone to see Preceptor. Preceptor looked at the 'time device' giving it a wry look.  
"If this was a time machine it's inputs and outs are ........different. I don't believe this device will work safely to many variety. Has it ever been tested?" Preceptor ash  
"Yes." Magnus said.  
"Oh?"  
that again added a new list of questions Magnus didn't know the answers. Still Preceptor went into long theory about how it might work. Magnus had heard before too many time. This time there would be no help form Brainstorm.  
He didn't want to think about it.

Magnus didn't care guessing about it didn't help a thing.  
So he left it to Preceptors chose what to do with it.

Ultra Magnus found it harder to start to putting Rodimus's office in to order.  
It was a mess data pads every were.  
Cabinets were not closed right.  
After Cleaning a long time it was time to check on Cyclonus.  


4.3 The Bar, and Talk:  


Magnus had seen Tailgate falling apart with out Cyclonus, then now it would be a bad idea to lot Cyclonus go to the bar.  
So he would check there first, and that was were he found him.  
The other past, time line-were Tailgate had not handle it well.  
Magnus could keep Cyclonus form what had happen with Tailgate, but this was Cyclonus not Tailgate.  
Magnus doubted he would have to save Cyclonus form falling in to the arms of some twit ,or being misused.  
He would be more likely to kill some twit for trying to.  
Like that green she Ce-Untransformers, who was doing her best setting next too him, and talking away.  
That one seemed being careful, even shrewd.  


Magnus debatable to him-self, he doubted Cyclonus would actually need him to check on him, like Magnus should had looked after Tailgate.  
He was overthinking it again, and there was a lot better thing he should be doing.  
Magnus turning, and heading back to leave Swerve's bar, when he hear something that changed his mind again.  


Getaway was setting with a horribly patched-up Whirl gambling if that green fammie-bot had a chance at 'facing' with the purple seeker.  
Magnus had to fight the urge to slam the both of them on the back of their heads.  
Ratchet would not be happy if he would have to patch him back up this quick again.  
"That? He look like slag, almost as bad as you." Magnus wasn't sure the other bot had said that.  
"Oh yea I'd hit that. I bet he could need so fun." Whirl's wagers got more wrong by the kliks. In Whirls twisted logics he would be doing the sad seeker a favor?  
"You wish." Captan Megatron laughed.  
"Yea, Way gross bots."Getaway said.  
"Gross? You're a moron. He's a little heavy for my taste, but I would." Megatron said with a evil smile.  
"Bring it' old timer." Whirl said.  
"Both of you bot get Seeker kinks?" Getaway ask.  
"Geez Getaway in what universe have you been living? If it has wings, it is 20% cooler. If you had Ratchet with wings you get? Pharma = beautiful, but horrible. Yep seeker were made HOTTER just to mess with the rest of us. .....Primus, Tailgate would had sworn it's true." Swerve stated, as put more drinks in front them.  
"Pharma? hummmm ? The last time I saw him he was missing his head, Right? Yea I'd hit that." Whirl said.  
Magnus was hoping that was a joke, but he didn't trust Whirl.  
Megatron was laughing, and holding his patched up side. Getaway way looking at them they had lost their sanity. 

Magnus recalled there were reports that Cyclonus could do, and he needed help with Rodimus's office.  
So he turned right back to go remind the seeker there was more work to be done.  
Magnus could justify his ask/orders. He needed help with the all reports, paper work, and he would like some bot there. Rodimus had not done much paper work, and had talked too much, but Rodimus had been there.... It was lonely with out him.  
The flyer would never be able to take Rodimus place at talking, but the work would be done.  
Cyclonus didn't question Magnus new orders, just getting up went to obey with out a fuss.  
Ditto the green fammie-bot wasn't happy at Magnus.  
"You have no-spark at all. That Mech just lost his special little friend, and you work him like a 'grounder'." Ditto biting her words out at him.  
She put her small 3 fingers hands on her hips.  
"He has work to finish. It has nothing to do with not be a flyer or not." Magnus stated.  
"Humm? said a non-flyer I see it all the time. Auto-bots alway don't think about what seekers need. It's no-wonder you bots don't have a lot of them on your ranks. Why don't you bug that nut-job by the door he needs a job, better the weird rude jokes, and getting drunk." Ditto waved her arm the way as she walked by.  
Her boss was already coming that way to tell her a to behave her-self.  


4.4 Magnus, and Cyclonus:

Magnus's boring office worked as a safe place for Cyclonus. To working on Rodimus's mess.  
No complains or whining the purple warrior went right to work. finishing, files, and sort reports.  
In-fact almost too fast, and rechecking with out to ask. Magnus had found him more jobs.  
A whole stack of data pads of more. Way past a normal shift when Cyclonus had set down by the desk.  
"I think I am none." he said, and sounded it.  
"You can recharging here. We have more..." Magnus didn't actually know what he could ask the Flyer to full a cycle.  
Cyclous had not recharge for longer then Magnus had know. Resting his head on his knees on. His red optics flickered. Magnus patted Cyclonus on the shoulder to rest. It would be the best thing for the Flyer.  


Magnus had a little more work done, then he had checked the flyer was just recharging.  
That didn't seem a proper place to leave him. Magnus's own suit should work so he picked him up to carry him through the back of his office. He could put him in there, with out the others of the crew to bother him before Magnus could figure out what to do with him in next shift. Magnus slab was more then enough for Cyclonus, but as he leaned to put Cyclonus down there. He felt claws running up his side, and grip him.  
Magnus set down a little more, half hugging, and half holding the seeker who had his arms tight on Magnus.  
kilks turned to a jur.  
Yes Magnus didn't need Rung to know Cyclonus might not say he didn't want too be alone, but his actions yelled don't lot me alone. Magnus quest that if he had lot ago even a little Cyclonus. The flyer would let go, but Magnus didn't really want to test that.  


Magnus's boring room seem the good enough place to take Cyclonus.  
No widows to look at the stars, just a work desk, and a set of racks for Magnus armor for cleaning.  
"You can recharge here safely. Just lean back." Magnus tried not to sound like an order, but he was sure it did.  
Cyclonus didn't look Magnus in the optics. Stared up at the celling, and lot go to just fall back on too Magnus's slab. A weak chock vent sound Cyclonus covered it well, but Magnus heard it.  
Magnus used with his hand to checked if there was more damage on Cyclonus side of chest.  
There was a laser whole in his armor, but Cyclonus didn't act like that hurt at all.  
When Magnus had looked back at Cyclonus's face. Two hot point of red optic watching him. The flyer looked away again.  
Cyclonus reaching up with claws digging in a little, and with a slow pulled so Magnus to lean back down with him.  
Cyclonus plainly didn't want to be alone, it was okay Magnus didn't want to be alone anyway.  
There was no law to lay on Cyclonus, and lot him looking up at the celling. No wait there might be.......?  
If Magnus was missing Rodimus this much, he might understand would Cyclonus was going though?

4.5 Magnus understod:

Then had the sharp claws stared mapping Magnus back, and the hooked nose was on Magnus jaw?  
Magnus bumped his cheek a little against Cyclonus fang the contraction was soothing.  
Magnus repeated the motion this time Cyclonus bumped his face along Magnus's faceplate.  
"I will ask you about that time device." Cyclonus words were dangerous low, and a little crazy.  
"We can't use it." Magnus said.  
"Why not? is that a law." Cyclonus words were low almost a whisper.  
"It was broken." Magnus's answer wasn't what Cyclonus wanted  
Magnus had thought what seekers having extra skills on a berth were a myth, but it might be true as Cyclonus changed Magnus mind with those long legs around his waist, and fingers on his face.  
"I need Tailgate, wouldn't you rather be with Rodimus?" Cyclonus ask.  
Magnus found it too hard to lot go of the seeker. He should tell Cyclonus how crazy he sounded!  
"With out Brainstorm ......." Magnus had trouble to speck for the claws on his chassis, was Cyclonus seduceing him? Will if he meant to, it was working!  
"You can talk with Preceptor." Cyclonus stated the fact.  
"Preceptor may not able to fix it......"  
Magnus was sure that position on those legs around him was braked at lest three regs' but it felt so wonderful. He couldn't say stop.  
"You could ask him too try." Cyclonus stated.  
"This is not right." Magnus wished he had said it.  
Those crossed legs on his back loosened. Cyclonus was looking up at Magnus.  
"Perhaps ....?" Cyclonus stopped his words there.  
Magnus thought he should move back to give Cyclonus room to talk. He really wanted to hold the flyer tight to the slab, not that make any sense, but the red optic changed to maybe anxiety? Distress embarrassment quickly turning too shame, and anger.  
"Have I offend you?" Cyclonus's question was could distance.  
lotting ago had been the wrong move.  
"No, but The Regulation.... " Magnus tried to explain.  
"I don't care about The Regulation laws Magnus. I apologize, if I misread..." Cyclonus was wiggling out under of Magnus body, and looking at any thing but Magnus.  
Magnus felt stupid, and he didn't lot go of Cyclonus.  
He did miss Rodimus awfully bad, and he wasn't going to lot Cyclonus to run off insulted.  
"You are beautiful." Magnus know that sounded dumb, but that would work on Rodimus ever time. Putting one wide hand on Cyclonus flat belly plating.  
"Dose that matter to you?" Cyclonus's red optics were back to Magnus's blue again.  
Magnus had to think about that, it shouldn't. Yes he liked Cyclonus looks a lot, but he was filthy.  
"A little. Maybe a wash?" Magnus ask.  
Cyclonus pushed on Magnus's chest-plating hard.  
Magnus pushed him right back, but Cyclonus was on the edge of the slab. Magnus moved to catch him form falling. Cyclonus twisting his frame gracefuly to land on the floor, but Magnus went on top of him.  
If that was a fight, it was the best fight Magnus had ever had!  
Magnus tried to check if he had damaged Cyclonus any more, but that make the seeker's frame arcing up a little in a wonderful way.  
Magnus forgot the regulations.  


4.6 Rolling on The Floor:

Heat steaming out-vents.  
Magnus was holding both of Cyclonus's sharp claws hands down with one of his big wide ones.  
"Promise me?" Cyclonus vent out making his already wonderful voice even better.  
Yes Magnus was promising what ever he would do! He would, if it was possible.  
It had not taken more then 10 kliks, and he was rolling Cyclonus on the floor, and pound the seeker in to the floor.  
Was this a standered-position? but Magnus could not care at that secant!  
Cyclonus's wings were raddled on the floor as he straggled under him.  
Looking at what he had done.....  


What had he done? Magnus was holding down a filthy Cyclonus. When was the last time that seeker had washed?  
There was still soot, and damaged.....They had added grease rubbing what ever was on the floor.  
Magnus needed to clean up that klik! He wanted to drag Cyclonus to the wash rack with him, but he couldn't wait!  
Worse the flyer was rubbing at his optics. Drained, and making no move to go cleaning up.  
That was a horrible spot to recharge, but Magnus lot him go there. He could help Cyclonus to clean up after he could recharge.  
Magnus needed to think through what he had done. He could ask when they were clean, and rested. 

The wash make it feel a lot better. It was easy to stay in the wash longer then he had plained to.


	5. 4.0 Nothing Happened:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 0.0 Rodimus Prime asks Too Much:  
> 1.0 Rodimus Prime died again  
> 2.0 Tailgate Saying Good By:  
> 3.0 Magnus:  
> Some things happen that are better to forget, but Magnus can't forgets.
> 
> 4.0 Nothing Happened:  
> 5.0 Magnus's Gift:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to all those are reading this, and thank you.
> 
> I am waiting on a beta, but I will post anyway.  
> Warning my stuff is just as badly spelled/grammar am told it is a crime.  
> (I may fix some of my mistakes when I find a beta with a lot of time to waste.)
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. If you like a part of my story, copy, steal, or borrow as much you want!  
> Nothing Transformers is mine {I just take a lot of joyrides.}  
> ......but I would like to see your work. XD

5.0 Act like Nothing Happened:

Maybe Magnus's boring room wasn't the best place to take Cyclonus.

Magnus was washing away this cycle.  
kilks turned to a more then a full jur. Magnus didn't know what he had been thinking. Other then how Cyclonus felt wonderful putting his arms around him, heavenly hot vents, fangs rubbing Magnus neck, and chew.  
Cyclonus had left proof on Magnus neck. How had he lot Cyclonus doing that? that couldn't be legal.  
Magnus's paint job had telltale claw scratches ever were!  
No Magnus didn't blame Cyclonus.  
Magnus had no excused or claim on Cyclonus. Even if Cyclonus know what he was doing, he clearly was not thinking in his normal mind!  
The fact Cyclonus was in mourning. Worse a horrible thought come to Magnus, Cyclonus might not had been 100% sober.

No matter how good rolling on the floor wasn't a proper action. Interfacing a mourning mech was bad with out being on the floor! There were laws about not doing that!  
Magnus walked out of the wash rack, but not ready to speck with Cyclonus..  
As it turned out Cyclonus had left the room. There was no note, or any thing, just gone.  
Magnus waited to see if the seeker would come back, but he didn't come back that cycle.

Early the next cycle Ultra Magnus's guilty feelings would hang around.  
Cyclonus's words bothered Magnus more then he thought they should.  
What would he had expected? of-cause Cyclonus was desperate to have Tailgate back. Magnus felt used, but he didn't have a right to be mad. He had dragged the seeker too his own private room, and got touchy .......It was likely the flyer was going to avoid him for cycles now.  
Minimus Ambus had too take the Magnus armor off to covered up the bites, and other marks as best he could. Retouching, and buffing again. It should be perfect, but it wasn't and Ambus/Magnus hated it. There was a every slight signs of work on his neck armor if a bot was looking for it.  
The more he thought about it it was likely Cyclonus would be mortified, and regretting his actions. How could he save the seekers feelings?  
Magnus needed a list of things to say.  
Trying not to think about what kind of questions Rodimus would had ask like 'was it good?'. It had aways mattered too Rodimus how thing felt.  
The enforcer had not enough practiced in interfacing to know what was the standard what was good or not. In his option Cyclonus was very good........, or maybe it was really bad. Either way he craved it.  
Magnus wondered if he should had flattered the seeker, or at lest thanked him? Magnus know he should said something before the warrior had left Magnus room.  


A lot more reading about that matter, but that didn't help. He still didn't know how to fix it. Obviously he had done this whole thing wrong. Was it possible for him too make it worse?  
After putting the Magnus armor back on, he set down writing a report on himself. He could show the report too Cyclonus before filling it?

Rechecking his report, 3rd time ..........perhaps it would be better to act like nothing happened at all? Less Cyclonus ask different. Yes, that was a plan. Magnus hated to miss a reports, but this one would have to stay missing.  
He hoped the seeker wasn't walking around with med-blue paint rubbings on his purple armer. Magnus feared he might have to explain what had happened. He couldn't lie about it.  
The last time he had seen Cyclonus he was sporting battle damage already, maybe the crew wouldn't notice?  
The new shift was likely to be unpleasant.

5.1 Next Shift: 

That next shift was normal, so normal it could be the some Last Light. That was odd on it's own.  
Even the drama seemed like that might had happened before.  
Megatron was setting in the wrong Captan chair, and talking too Starscreamer over the space sub-link.  
That bothered Ultra Magnus, but it wasn't Rodimus's chair any more.  
"You know I am not alone, Ultra Magnus just marched in the bridged a few kilks ago." Megatron said.  
"What ever. Nothing is even close to a virtuous virgin auditory on that dumb ship any way." Screamers had a sicking laugh.  
"I don't know Ultra Magnus's might be." Megatron laughed about it.  
"He's still not any fun? I would had thought 'Hotty' would had chilled him out a little by now." Starscreamer said.  
"Rodimus died." Megatron said as if he was talking about a normal cycle, something that had happened once, or what drink is new at Swerve's bar. Nothing that mattered.  
"What again? You always like seekers better any way. I bet you're missing me now. You should had been nicer too me." the seeker purred the words.  
"Your not the only seeker in the universe." Megatron was joking around.  
"Look around Megs, you're going to be very lonely, and you'll wish you could kiss my aft." The seeker said happy about himself.  
"Don't bet on that. I have my optic on a good looking seeker, and he never bores me too death with talk-talk-talk." Megatron smirked. Plainly trying to upset the diva seekers.  
"What? There aren't any real seekers in that stupid ship! Oh..wait other then Cyclonus? You are dreaming? You think he is good looking? If you like heavy, seen better cycles, AND OLDER THEN THE PIT! ...beside bad news, I am told that zealot swore off fragging powerful crazy homicide tyrants." The haughty seeker wear a wicked smile, and added "I know I swore one off too, ...but I lie." with a winked.  
Their twisted grins, and talking make Magnus felt dirty, but that was normal.

There was plenty of work to been done.  
It was hard to ignore Captan Megatron flirting with the Ruler of Cybertron, but at lest easer then the fact the bots in Cybertron blind morons whom had voted for Starscreamer as there ruler.  
That truth was hard to handle, but yet it was the law. The bots there wanted Starscreamer...? That still bugged Magnus a lot.  
There was a new list of work for this cycles. More things done would made him feel much better.  


5.2 Nothing Happened:

The next few cycles had been busy.  
Magnus had not yet set up an appointment with Rung, but he didn't need it any way.  
He had spoke to Cyclonus. It was kept all business on work. Not personal. Some how Magnus felt he should had said something different.  
The seeker didn't say much, but that had not changed.  
Magnus liked things unaffectedly, but the seekers looks were a problem. Magnus tried not to stare at him. That would be rude, and he didn't stand too close.  
He couldn't help put a fast peek over at the seeker. Cyclonus was still in dis-repaired, mostly clean, no paint rubbing, and a lot less soot. Mostly clean, but the flyer plainly din't care how he looked. 

There had been an awkward kilk. Magnus had to say something.  
The right words didn't come out, some thing about 'clean up' had come out. It sounded louder, and ruder then he had meant it.  
He wanted to cover his mouth, but it was too late, as there were other bots standing near.  
None of the crew there didn't say any thing, but they were watching to see what was going on.  
Cyclonus's optic narrowed. Magnus cringed inward, and straightened his stand. Hiding just how uncomfortable he was getting. Standing higher, and clearing his throat.  
".......When you have the time for proper repairs." He hoped that sounded better.  
Cyclonus rolled his optic openly.  
"Report me." it was cold, maybe bitter, but it seemed to lacked the dangerous 'I dare you' tone. Magnus really couldn't tell if Cyclonus was angry, or if he had ever cared?  
"That would not be necessary." Magnus said in his regular tone.  


Magnus was glade that Swerve was calling for something.  
Some thing about a 'Whirl issue', and 'Help' in Swerve's Bar. Swerve was yelling at some bot on the other side of the link.  
"We might need a bigger mech, or two! He might be really hurt. I can't get Whirl off him!" The bar tender was yelling to some-bot at the bar.  
"Come along with me, I will get Whirl. Cyclonus you get whom ever he is fighting with." Magnus said giving the get moving sign to the flyer.  
A 'tck-tck-tck of cause Cyclonus transformed. The space jet was on the way to the bar, a lot faster then Magnus could ever hope to.  
Magnus swore at himself his poseurs was on the seeker, but he should had said that order differently. 

Magnus raced down the halls Thinking he had just make an other major mistake! but when he got there. It turned out that The nut-job just needing just more rest for his repairs. Whirl had shut-down own his oun. Not a fight at all.  
So Whirl had been lifted to the medics slab already, and poor Rung had been in the wrong place. The psychiatrists didn't look to badly injured even form being fall on by Whirl. Rung looked a little dented, but he was getting up.  
So Cyclonus had started move the turnoverd table, and chairs out of the medics way.  
That green Ce-Untransformers femmie named Ditto was looking shock-up a little, and fussing over the little orange mech tinnier then her-self.  
"I am fine now." Rung was telling her.  
"I thought he had killed you, and look at your poor arm." She patted at his slightly bent arm.  
"Oh Dear I will be fine." he said to her again.  
"That big NUTTER could had killed you." She said.  
"He didn't meant to. Ditto you see he isn't as bad as he seems...., will most of the time" Rung said with his soft smile. The two mini-bot's were watching Cyclonus's standing out of the way, and waiting for Magnus next order. Rung looked up curiously at Magnus, and Ditto glanced over too tipping her head to the side.  
She seemed to notice something. She start whispering too Rung with a wider smile.  
"Don't say that, you'll feed the gossip rumors." Rung said softly.  
"If it's true it's not gossip." Ditto replied.  
"No I think it's still gossip. It can hurt some-bots feelings" he put his good hand on her arm friendly.  
Magnus hadn't been needed? and he had missed something.  
The medics were hauling Whirl back to the bay medic. So Whirl was in good hands.  
"We have too fix him again? Why can't he stay fixed?" Firstaid was complaining. More to himself .  
"What is wrong with you? Even you should try pretending to stop giving him more. He needs rest not more drinks." Ratchet grumped at the bar tender.  
"I swore he only had a little! he's been lumpn' in every cycle asking for freebies I have given the weak stuff!" Swerve looked worried.  


Whirl not doing any thing wrong? That might not be all new, but it was weird.  
No normal at all.  
Like a Cyclonus smile, rare, and hard to be sure what it was.  
That make Magnus felt uneasy. He was sure it wouldn't been that simple, but nothing happened. No drama or craziness about at all.  
There wasn't any thing more for Magnus to do other then paper work, witch he could do that at back to the bridged. Cyclonus slowed to matched Magnus's walked. The enforcer wanted to talk, but he couldn't think of how to start.  
So that a silent pleasant walk was over too fast.  
Magnus wondered if it might be okay to stand closer to the seeker, or touch his wing? but before he could rethought it again Cyclonus had stepped out of hand reach.  
That shift was almost over. That would be the perfect time to talk.  
"If I am not needed Sir?" Cyclonus ask turned away form bridge door, and only half facing Magnus. His optics were far off, and down the hall.  
"You are dismissed." Magnus didn't have a excuse too keep him there, thou he really wanted a good reason to ask the seeker to stay with him, or to ask if that had been a smile?  


Magnus forced himself to stop watching the seekers walking away. There was nothing wrong with the flyer moving that fast. That was the seekers normal speed. It wasn't Rodimus's rocking hips, but those hip shields really should be illegal!  
It should be a good thing hiding a little of his shape, but the skirting shields were appealing moving soundless in their own way.  
That flyer differently had too many shields, opening, and gaps. ...What was the point of that wide thigh gap with the seekers already long legs? other then dragging optics to a lewd point?  
Magnus's treachery thoughts were guessing why were Cyclonus's waistlines bio-lights were lit? Was he wanting too?  
Magnus had not seen those lights In battle, normally slide closed less he was with Tailgate. Yes Tailgate had been there the first time that Magnus had saw Cyclonus had them after all. Rodimus had used his bio-lights all the time, teasing and, showing off knowing that it was appealing. Did the seeker know how enticing those lights were? or was it a sigh? Another peek at the flyer, but the seeker was almost out of view. With no sign of looking back. Magnus wished Cyclonus would look back.  
Standing there, and staring would be rude, so Magnus marched back in to the bridged.  


Just in time to over hear Megatron, and Starscreamer yelling at each other over the space-link again.  
They were swearing they hated each others, but they must enjoy fighting with hurtful words.  
Was that part of the same last fight? or a new one that sounds alike?  
"...Do what ever you want. I don't need you. I have a young beautiful red seeker. She is way better looking then you'll never be!" Starsceamer was yelled, and hitting the button to cutting out the link, but for a few blinks of a bright shockingly good looking red flyer on the screen. She was yell at Strarscreamer.  
"I heard you! Why would you say that you glitch ....!" she wasn't yelling as the link want dead.  
Megatron laughed about that mindless fight. He plainly found it very funny how mad Windblade was, but Magnus was glad he had missed most that one.

5.3 What Happened with Megatron?:.

Two cycles had slipped by were Magnus had not seen Cyclonus at all.  
The best excuse Magnus had found to see Cyclonus was a weak report. That report did needed more info? but he really didn't need to bring it too Cyclonus's suit.  
He told him-self this was fine. There wasn't any thing wrong to check up on the seeker.  
Maybe he could think of a better topic when he seen Cyclonus? He could ask what the seeker was alway watching out the widows for?  
Red alert had a theory that Cyclonus was waiting for an army of 'Cons or worse. Magnus didn't believe there was any proof of that.  
Tailgate had once claimed Cyclonus was simple homesick. 

Magnus was almost to his goal.  
when his saw were some vandal had painted green, and purple with 'THE WRONG MECH IS DEAD' , 'DROP DEAD 'CON' and more unflattering, utter nonsense, and unlawful things. The words were mostly bigger then Magnus's hand, messy, and some of it was misspelled.  
What was wrong with some ignoramus bot whom could not even do the law of spelling?  
It was on the hall, and the door of #14 too. There was smudges were there had been more, but had been washed mostly off. Perhaps some bot had given up cleaning it off, or they had been in a rush?  
A tinny white stuffed teddy-bear with a pattered of baby blue snowflakes. It looked just like a small human child doll, and it was taped above the door.  
Oddly the mischief-maker had not touched the bear. 

Not that far away Cyclonus had been on his way to room 14.  
It seemed Megatron had a simpler idea. He was unprofessional leaning on Cyclonus, and whispering too close.  
Backing the seeker to the wall a little, even touched the flyers arm near his elbow.  
"...Yes I was staring, but you can't blame me. Cyclonus you're gorgeous."  
Cyclonus looked away maybe a little shy. Megatron used two fingers to tug Cyclonus's chin pulling his faceplate back up at silver ex-con's again.  
"I'm not in the mood. Megatron you can stop your flattering lies." Cyclonus said, but voice was tired.  
Megatron good naturally laugh, handing Cyclonus a data pad, and rapped both his bigger hands over Cyclonus clawed hand.  
"I would love to see you read this over in private." Megatron's soft smile bumped too Cyclonus's forehead. It was a personal action.  
Cyclonus's optics widened a little at seeing Magnus behind Megatron looking at them, but didn't show any other sign of how he felt about the situation.  
Magnus wondered if Cyclonus could tell how uncomfortably Magnus was?  
Cyclonus view want down to the data pad in Magnus's hand.  
Magnus hated how good Cyclonus's pokerface was. The flyers free hand went out for Magnus's data pad with out a word.  
Megatron wear a smug grin, plainly amused at Magnus being there.  
"Don't be disappointed Cyclonus, but I am sure his data pad wan't be as much fun as mine." Megatron said and losing go of the seekers talons with a friendly patting on the others darker sharp fingers. Megatron showed no shame of his behavior, in fact he seemed pleased with himself.  
"Captan Megatron, reg...." Magnus started, but Megatron cut him off.  
"Thanks Magnus, but there are no laws on poems, or are they banned?"  
"If they are illicit, improper, or ill-advised." Magnus know there was a feeling he was wadding in to something he didn't understand, and would regret it.  
"Ultra Magnus I don't need you to censor a poem." Cyclonus's optics were hot narrow slits.  
Cyclonus, and the arts, of cause what had Magnus expected? He needed a way to change the topic.  
Maybe he should had thought about that first?  
"You need more information on your last reports."  
The red blaze in the not-a-Decepticons's optics as he looked down at the report in his claws. The other data pad form Megatron was tacked under the flyer arm, were Magnus could not see any thing that might be in it.  
They could call it a poem, but it was wrong in some way and it was eating away at him.  
"Yes sir. Is that all?" Cyclonus words were clear, and his normal annoyed voice.  
"Was that for his report, or mine?" Megatron rise one eyebrow.  
"Both. This will not take much time." Cyclonus gave a slight nod at Magnus's report, as keying the controls for suit 14 to open for Megatron. Megatron was happy with himself as the door opened.  
Magnus didn't know what he should say. Cyclonus looked at Magnus a blink, but he didn't wait long turning back to Megatron.  
From were Magnus could see gifts, or offering setting on Tailgates recharge slab like a altar.  
Many of the crew most had brought offering for the gone mimi-bot, and plainly Cyclonus had lot them. If not Cyclonus might had put them there himself.  
Megatron's smile diminish a little, but the door closed behind them. Magnus couldn't stay there.  
That 'alter' told him Cyclonus was far form done mourning Tailgate.

5.4 What Did Preceptor Say?:

Back in the lab hearing Preceptor saying things that sounded a lot like the some things again.  
"It is possible to fix, but..." the scientist Wrecker was back on a long list of theories of how the device should work, if he could repair it.  
Preceptor caught him off guard asking "We lost a lot of good mechs......but why would you want to retry it? Co-capton Megatron has already been down every cycles asking. I do believe it has been tried more times then I was told."  
"What did he wanted, and what makes you think that its been used more times?" Magnus ask.  
"Oh a lot of things like the mass on the the input, but I need more tests. It's core is very unstable you know. Megatron ask how many bots could go through at the same time, and Rewind seemed panicky about if some one might use it." Magnus would have to remind the mini-bot to do his report. What had he done with it with Tailgate?  
How many times did Tailgate, Rewind and whom all had gone through?

There had been 17 meetings about the time machine.  
Preceptor seemed to think it was too dangerous to use.  
Megatron was on the fence, but he was talking to Cyclonus.  
Cyclonus was in favoring to use it if possible as in his words:  
"Time was changed, and the wrong bot died." Magnus know that was about Tailgate, and Cyclonus believed he was the bot who should not be alive, but Rewind yelled at him. "How could you say that! You have no idea what you are saying!" as he graped some thing form in front of Ratchet, and through at Cyclonus faceplate with it. Luckily Cyclonus caught it as it was a medic blade. "Like he needs more wholes in his head!" Ratchet yelled at the mini-bot. The mini-bot was already crying. Yelling was not useful at all.  
They couldn't even agree if the Ce-Untransforners could vote about the time device, but there had only two meetings when to leave Subba-Aba-14 a out-post.  
The Ce-Untransformers didn't needed their help any more, so there wan't a reason to stay.  
"We have waist enough time. They can handle their own outpost." Megatron said in a con way. So saying goodby to the Ce-Untransformers crew was a prepares thing to do.

It didn't feel right as Ditto stood on the decking staring at them go, like a stray turbo-fox. She didn't say if she might want to go with them, but it didn't seem the right thing too ask her.  
Rodimus would had ask her too come with them. Magnus wasn't Rodimus, and the Ce-Untransformers were short handed already. 

5.5 Ce-Untransformers Happen:

Typical, not even a full cycle before there was a red alert. Subba-Aba-14 a out-post was under attacked again.  
The Ce-Untransformers leader was calling for help.  
If Megatron was not 100% it didn't show in combat.  
Whirl seemed better then he had looked in cycles, and was happy about it.

The attackers were a pack of bug like aliens, a few now not-so-friendly Ce-Untransformers crew members, and 2 Quintessons. Magnus could had sworn he had seen those Quintessons form the first fight before, and here they were back with Subba-Aba-14 a out-post again.  
It would not had seems so out of place if Magnus was sure those Quintessons had dead the both times.

The fight was violence, but short. Maybe to fast.  
Magnus was shocked too see Ditto could fight, but not in any good shape. Bots like her were still a real reason way mini-bots don't make good combat. She was missing parts, among thing an arm. She wasn't that durable.  
"I think they get in to your ship!" she was yelling over the open link.  
Magnus would have to see what was going on.

Four or five traitor Ce-Untransformers crew members had got back on the Last of Light, trying to steal that time device. They were willing to do what every they had to get at it, even attacking Preceptor. They had done real damage to him leaving in no shape to fight, but they had not bet on Cyclonus getting there fast.  
That had ended badly three of them were in parts. The fourth one had been sneaker, with a unlawful wicked weapon it had shoot long trajectile with dozens of burbs them. Even Cyclonus was careful to avoid the path of it's bolts.  
That Ce-Untransformers was bright red and a little smaller then the seeker, but a lot faster. 

The unfriendly Ce-Untransformers was busy trying to get the better of Cyclonus. He wasn't looking for Front Max. The big bark blue mech surprised him, and grabbing away that unlawful weapon. Max made a mistake, and the thing went off shooting in every direction insanely killing instantly the red Ce-Untransformers, and cutting a line along the side of Max's neck. The deadly bolts had shoot out stuck sticking in to most of the nearby bots.  
Some other poor Ce-Untransformers was hit right in his chest arching energy to the flooring, and the walls. A blinks later the poor bot exploded. There was no sign why he had been running down the hall. He might had been another traitor, or he might had been an innocent bot in the wrong place.

Max' was rubbed his-own neck, and stepped next to Cyclonus. Who looked oddly relaxed, leaning back the bulkhead.  
"Great." Fort Maxis grunted, as his dark blue massive frame hide the fact he was trying how to pullout that a long bolt form that alien weapon. That weapon had pinned Cyclonus to the bulkhead.  
The charged shaft was sticking through his shoulder, part of his chest, and buried it's self in to the heavy hull.  
the butt end was a lot wider with barbs on it, but the were barbs on the other end too. It didn't look like it could be removed with out doing a lot more damage. The sharp weapon had little arks starting to jumping form the seeker to the bigger mech each time he touched it. With a 'tczzztczzzz..' and getting louder.  
Magnus was hoping it looked worse then it was. He wasn't close enough, but he was calling a medic.  
"Just pull it out." Cyclonus cool annoyed tone.  
"That will hurt." Max stated.  
"Yes. so?" Cyclonus braced his hands on on the wall behind himself. looking up at Max's optics.  
Max shrugged, and put one ped on the seeker midsection.  
"Okay If that's fine with you." Maxim Fort yanked it out. Little bits of pink enrgon spattered out, was Cyclonus stumbled a little forward form the force.  
The bolt had exploded in the air behind Max, but were it couldn't do any more real damage.  
"Hows was that?" Max said not quit asking as he slapped Cyclonus on his uninjured shoulder. Cyclonus nodded a stiff thanks, and moving that arm as if he could just shack off the pain.

"Hay Meg's, and Co-Captan Ultra Magy-ness. I bet you guys thought this fight would be boring." Whirl said playful as he seemed to pop out of nowhere. "I think you two even needed to wake up Max, and Cyclonus after all. They didn't need more knocking time any way." Whirl added.  
"Said what?" Megatron had been three steps behind Magnus.  
"Swerve swore that was the dark blue paint. I thought he was wacked." Whirl said.  
"What dark blue paint?" Magnus ask.  
"That tiny flakes of blue paint 'Horns' was wearing cycles ago. What's her name that green Ce-Untransformers,...You now the one with only one optic. You know, the one who can't keep her wings." Whirl laughed went on "She thought it looked more like yours paint color! That glitch thinks all Autobot leaders are like 'Cons, and can't wait to put their hands on hot flyers! I know, us flyer are so awesome it's the cross we have to borne." Whirl faking to whipping away tears.  
Megatron growled moving past Magnus.  
"Cyclonus! medic-bay now. Maxim, I want a word in my office, when this is cleaned up." Megatron sounded angry.  
Maxim looked confused back at Megatron, and Magnus.  
Magnus cleared his throat.  
"Captan Megatron, I do not believe Maxim Front has done any thing wrong." Magnus said.  
"Wrong. No I am going to ask a paint match, and a bet." Megatron turned.  
"What dose it have to do with a bet?" but part of Magnus know what Megatron was talking about. 

Nothing come of it.  
It should not bother Magnus at all, but it did.

5.6 What Happened?:

Standing on the bridged next to him. Too normal.  
Magnus had a list he wanted to ask the Cyclonus;  
A) Was Megatron still hunting the seekers attention? or had Megatron gotten what he wanted?  
Magnus didn't want to know, like the fact Cyclonus had past physical relation with Galvatron, Tailgate, and Primus knows whom else ?  
B) Front Maxim?  
Magnus know there was no proof of any thing between the two at all, but it bothered him that bot's were talking about the seeker like that.  
C) Would it be okay for Magnus to asking to see him when they weren't working?  
That one didn't seem right to ask. There was a chain of command, and Magnus was on it over Cyclonus.  
There had been a new meeting of that time device, and it wasn't fixed yet.  
D) About the time device what if the thing could not be repaired.  
Preceptor Had said "It could be done, but.." 'But' was a dangerous word, like the other word 'Time'.  
They didn't have the right parts for it yet, and not sure it would work even then.  
The more time passing the more likely they wouldn't do it at all. Most of the others were starting to say it couldn't work, or too much time had had past.  
Cyclonus quietly walked past Magnus. Those hunted red optics. It make Magnus spark felt aching.

Megatron had answered off handed talking to Ditto. They were going the other way.  
"Magnus has a stick up his tailpipe." Ditto spat.  
"There are always others ways to get what you want." Megatron said.  
"It's not fair. Why can't we just try to fix it? He is miserable too. We are all unhappy. I lost my pair, Cyclonus lost his, even Magnus lost his guy too! why can't he just tell Preceptor to fix it! I am sure if Magnus said 'It has to be done.' It would be fixed by now." she said.  
"I talked to him." Megatron said.  
"Yea it's an Autobot thing. 'If Megatron said it must be bad.' Yea I know, but that is stupid." She said, and waved her hand at Megatron like a weapon. "..... I still think you're only on the side to fix it. You are betting on a better chance to 'face' Cyclonus that way."  
"And you would say no to him?" Megatron said with out missing a step.  
Her faceplate got warmer, and she mumbled some thing about what Tailgate had said the cycle she had 1st and last meet him. "That little guy was wild about him." Megatron said, and added "It doesn't shock me he was telling him to going on and 'love on others', and that little bot was touchy, weak, likely didn't last two cycles with out his 'friend'."  
She rubbed her neck  
"Yea he said he tried to love others. In that other time." She said.

If the only real reason Preceptor had not fixed that time machine, was that he Magnus had not acutely said to. So Magnus would change that. Yes he had giving his word to Cyclonus, even if in a unlawful way.  


5.7 The Truth:  
It was a another shift going on overtime already. One more meetings was ending of another cycle on The Last Light.  
Cyclonus had been standing behind Magnus when most of the other crew members were rushing to get out the meeting, as if they thought Magnus was going to start a new meeting less the got away faster.  
"Some one should 'face him, or he will off-line us of boring meeting because he is tooooooo up tight." It was Whirl talking, but Ditto second it. As their rushing out the door, like good friends.  
Magnus was going to tell both of them to show some respect. When he felt a clawed hand slid down his lower back. Cyclonus was walking away like noting had happened, but a every slightly lower optics back glance. Maybe to check if Magnus had noticed?  
If it had been Rodimus he would been sure it meant 'come on, you want me/come get it!' and he would be just teasing.  
The problem was it was Cyclonus. It might meant a little touch, a slip, or was Magnus expected to chance after that difficult seeker?  
"My office." Magnus words come out sounding an angry order, worse it had got more then Cyclonus attention.  
Rung's optics popped up looking at Magnus like he had just kicked a sleeping sparkling fox-turbo.  
Cyclonus's cold optic narrowed at him, but a question.  
"Right now?" Cyclonus sounded annoyed.  
"My office, 10 kliks." Magnus tried to sound in control.  
Cyclonus's optics narrowed to dark red slits.  
"I'll be in my office when you are ready." Magnus turned to Rung.  
Cyclonus went out the bridge so fast, Magnus wondered if he had offered him.  
"I hope you take it easy on him, you have been hard on him for cycles. I didn't hear him say any thing bad, in fact I didn't think he said any thing at all tell you told him to go to your office." Rung said softly.  
"He didn't say a word." Magnus said walking way form the confused Rung.  
"Oh." the small orange bot seemed needed time to think about that, as rubbing the side of his goggles.  
Magnus was going straight for his office. 

Magnus marched in to his office, but Cyclonus was already waiting. The silent seeker was standing by the desk.  
"We have ti talk about. Please take a chair chair." Magnus said pointing to it.  
"I would rather not." Cyclonus answered, and crossing his arms on his chest. Magnus was seeing warning signs already.  
Plainly he didn't want to set, and form his cold look he didn't want to talk either. If the seeker wasn't in the mood to talk that would be too bad. Magnus know he should had talked to Cyclonus about this cycles ago.  
Magnus set himself down, and handed Cyclonus the data pad report that he had stared a report on them.  
The seeker skimming along the data pad.  
"Magnus you are clueless." Cyclonus voice was could, and aloof. The flyer was pitching the bridge of his nose.  
It bothered Magnus that Cyclonus was still missing two claw tips on the left side hand.  
"I was wrong to do that to you. I have 'liked' you along time, but I had no right..." Magnus said.  
"I was aware of your desired, even out of my processor back on Corata-vaz'... . Don't apology, less You were disappointed in our choice?" The seeker's tone was flat.  
"No! no, no,...maybe yes, but lot me explain. Very pleasurable." 'pleasurable' was a understatement, but saying it felt dirty. "....., but that was not a right action. The interpersonal Autobot regulation chapter 1, section 13 part 1.05, 5.67, and 101.! and Military code, I ordered you, I put you in a positions were you....."  
"Shut up. I am no innocent victim Magnus." Cyclonus using his hip to push a few data pads off Magnus desk on to the floor, as putting his sharp finger tips on Magnus's lips to quiet him.  
"We don't need this report." Cyclonus voice was tight like it was hard for him to speak.  
With one handed smooth sweep of the seeker's sharp thump along the the data pad deleting the report. Then swirling through the menu to make sure he had totally wipeout the recall.  
"THAT WAS UNLAWFUL." Magnus yelped shocked at the seekers behavior.  
"Do you want to explain 'interfacing positions' with Megatron?" Cyclonus, said glaring at the Magnus. Then handing the now empty data pad back.  
"No. Look what your doing too my deck!" Magnus was yelling at the blunt misuse of his work space. He had to leant down picking up another data pads off the floor. Magnus had a whole speak already for the flyer as he stood up, but the way the seeker set back willingly on top his work desk! with his narrowing optics like he was ready for a fight. Acutely leaning back a little more with one leg on each side of Magnus.  
Magnus would have to stop that secant! Cyclonus would have to be moved off the desk. He already had both his hands on the flyer, when alerts went off in Magnus processor... The last time he had pushed the seeker, they had ended up, filthy on the floor doing unlawful things.  
He stopped that action, but his hands were still on Cyclonus.  
Whom laying back all the way, with a soft click. Those red optic had closed like he was waiting.  
Magnus's faceplate heated up. The enforcer tried to rebooted his onboard hub internal readouts, but it was still saying the seeker was offering him interfacing again? That couldn't be right, but the position was backing up that notion.  
Magnus was just staring in unbelief at the seeker action behavior on his desk!  
"Am I too dirty?" The flyer ask with a low vent.  
"My desk is not approved for...." Magnus know he was lecturing about why he could not interfacing on his work space, and worse he didn't want say no. His was reasoning with his-self, why he could go ahead, and do what the seeker was offering.  
3) Magnus really wanted to, but that was a horrible reason.  
2) They had done this before. Knowing this would feel good, but that didn't make it right.  
1) It would be rude not too. Fact Cyclonus wouldn't put himself in these spot less he really needed it. It would not be all selfish too show the other he was wanted. Rung always said he should thinking how others are feeling about his words, and actions.  
Before he could rethink this again he could hear his self say  
"The wash-rank? and I have a grooming-repair set, if you will lot me see your hand."  
Cyclonus nodded that would be okay.  
That grooming set had been a gift form Rodimus, but Magnus had used it a lot on the flashing Prime so there would not have purple paint. Now that seemed a oversight as he reach past the seekers leg to open the drawer. Those missing claw tips had been driving him crazy. It reminded him of that other timeline, were Tailgate was alive, and crying..... a timeline were Cyclonus was very dead. He hated the selfish place in-side of him, that know he was glade Cyclonus was the one still living.  
"Magnus, some filth can't be wash off." Cyclonus said. looking up at the celling.  
He was lotting the blue enforcer leaning down on him as grooming his mistreated claws.  
Magnus was not that good at the meanings of EM fields. Cyclonus's were shielded better them most, but Magnus was learning the seeker's was a wall.  
"I know what you have done. I had found it hard to trust you once, but...... "  
as talking Magnus held tighter then he needed for Cyclonus's wrist, it was a habit. Prime Rodimus never had been any good at holding still.  
The seeker didn't complain, or fight. The warrior's hand needed real welding that would take a lot longer then filling compound for the pits, and missing tips. Magnus was going to do this right.  
"We need rules for our activities like rules;  
schedule appointment,  
protection, firewall, or barrier.  
Not PTA,  
not on work time,or desk,  
no biting my armer,  
no flipping on the floor, not any unsafe or ....ect" Magnus thought that was reasonable terms. Some how the seeker didn't thank so.  
"Do you want me play dead?" Cyclonus's words were dripping with sarcasm, he didn't needed to rolled his optics like that.  
"What? no........what do you like? I can be flexible."  
That got a unbelieving huff of the seeker.  
"Ask me a list that isn't on my no list" Ultra Magnus ordered.  
"Take both your armor sets off," the seeker said gaveling him a cruel smirk.  
"Ummm .....Minus is a lot smaller then you might like." Magnus tried not to swallow.  
"Your size is irrelevant." of cause Cyclonus wouldn't think that would matter, but did he really want the load bearer mini-bot with out the armor? Aimus could be damaged so easily, or dent up the the seeker badly.  
He had done fixing the seeker worse looking hand, but now the other one looked terrible. It was too weird, Magnus would make the other one match. He started fixing the other one.  
"Can you ask a different idea? Something we would both be comfortable." Magnus said.  
Cyclonus was still hanging his helm back over the other end of the desk. There was a loud locking unlocking click.

"Rung...." Cyclonus voice's annoyed  
"Rung? what about Rung?" Magnus ask as he fallowed the seekers optics to the door......

Panic wash over Magnus there at the door way it was Rung with his eyebrows way up.  
"Oh umm..... maybe this is a bad time?" the orange bot ask weakly, but he wasn't alone.  
The orange mini-bot was trying to hold the lock control to closed the door, but it reopened again.  
"Ultra Magnus! I wouldn't had thought you had the nerve." Megatron was smiling as he held his hand on the door so Rung would not close it on him again.  
"I don't get it?" Ratchet said coming in behind Megatron, and closing the door behind his-self. Taking a spot on the other side of Rung.  
"I think we have the wrong idea. They are just grooming." Rung said sounding a little nerves.  
"What?" Megatron said as if he thought the organ bot had gone blind.  
"Yea I think Magnus is fixing his hands." Ratchet sounded bored like this was really common thing.  
"That doesn't look like grooming to me." Megatron stated crossing his arms.  
Cyclonus pulled his wrist out of Magnus's vice grip, too set up again.  
"Really?" Megatron didn't looked convinced  
Cyclonus didn't speck, but putting his hands half up were the ex-Con/Co-Captan could see the obvious fresh repair work.  
"Oh. ... Okay. Sorry. For a klick there I was sure Swerve was going to go bank-broken." Megatron was looking a little disappointed.  
The Flyer smoothly slipped the rest off the desk, like he hadn't been doing any thing that looked questionable at all.  
"That bet again? You know Magnus doesn't drink, so that don't even make sense." Rung shrug to turn back to the door tugging at Megatrons hand to try to lead him back out the office, and careful to not look back.  
"I think he meant the bet if some bot could un-stiff Magnus." Ratchet surged.  
"Yea, Swerve would have to close the bar if he would have to give Cyclonus free drinks." Megatron when on explaining like an evil plan with a laughing.  
Ratchet still looked bored "If you think so." The medic said.  
"Other then me, what other bot couldn't out drink Cyclonus on the stupid ship?" megatron ask.  
"I'll believe you can out-drink him when I see it." Ratchet said with a mirk.  
"He is half my size, and a seeker." Megatron said very sure of that fact.  
"I've seen him drink." Ratchet surged "I thank I'd need to see poof on that."  
Rung tried not to giggle with a soft smile.  
"You bots are horrible." Rung looked back at Magnus, and Ratched. "So sorry Magnus, They don't mean it, wile not as bad as it sounds."  
Magnus felt a swelling pride inside his spark. Yes Cyclonus was a perfect choice he would never tell on him, never too touchy, alway gorgeous, not needy, low maintain, okay he could work on the maintaining better.  
If there was a victimless crime this might be. Cyclonus's pokerface seemed convincing.  
"Okey now that we know that Magnus isn't abusing a bot in his office, can't we go back to our real jobs? Some of us still have a lot of mechs in the medic-bay. I say, Lot Magnus play nurse with Cyclonus he is a terrible patient any way." Ratchet stated like he couldn't care, but the medic device in he dr.'s hand 'peeped' as Ratchet wavered in the seekers direction deliberately.  
Megatron looked over Cyclonus form pedds too horns, and back openly.  
"I would be glade to give a hand, with your armor. So Magnus can get off your aft about it..and if you don't mind I have an enegex in my chamber that you may like?" Megatron ask.  
Ratchet put his hand out on Megatron's shoulder.  
"I don't think so. Megatron I just put his chest, and shoulder back to right a cycle ago again. If Magnus is buffing some bot, I believe he is actually buffing them. Not bang him through a wall." Ratchet said getting short at the ex-con.  
"Are you taking Star's side again?" Megatron snapped back at the medic.  
"I was thinking about how you play with Whirl, but that one too." Ratchet waved a finger at the much bigger mech.  
"You're pushing it Dr. I wasn't facing Whirl! He doesn't know when to quit. He had paint again." Megatron seemed bothered that any bot might think he, and Whirl could have done any thing other then fighting? Magnus wondered what the light blue helicopter-form had been painting? If Whirl had been the jerk whom had write hideous things on Cyclonus's room, he wanted to kick him also.  
"If you say so." the medic turned, and reopen the door again. Megatron went out with the medic, but so did Cyclonus.  
The quieter orange little bot waited for Ratchet, and Megatron grumping at each had done down the hall, and whispered "So sorry."  
"I didn't meant to spoil your enjoyment." Rung said. Putting his hands in front of his self, and skim one ped on the floor.  
"We weren't interfacing. I was helping him with his..." Magnus know he shouldn't explain, but It wasn't a lie yet.  
"Just be patient with him, please. Remember he may need a friend too." Rung gave him soft smile as he also left the office. 

When Rung was long gone Magnus waited in his office for the seeker to come back.  
After a jur he rubbed the back of his neck, and pinged the seeker if he would be coming back that cycle?.  
It didn't take much longer then, there was a knock, and Cyclonus was back. Magnus was happy that the seeker had not changed his mind.  
Magnus putting his big hand on the flyers back and leading him back for the enforcers's personal room. Quickly opening the door for the flyer.  
"I am glad you returned. .... That was awkward, but bots run in too my office like that. Number one season there will be no interfacing on my deck. Lot me help get you more comfortable?"  
Cyclonus nodded, but the repulsive smell of highgrate told Magnus more then likely the seeker was intoxicated.  
Magnus would not exploit the less then sober flyer. It would be wrong.  


It was a fact the seeker was prone to drink excessively. Yes, the seeker had been drinking the cycle they had interfaced, but The enforcer was not adding a 2nd charges of interfacing a intoxicated subordinate.  
The seeker drooped him self on too Magnus's recharger slab. Making a slightly lewd display moving his knees bending up and out. He was expecting the enforcer to just mount him.  
"You are intoxicated." Magnus stated.  
"So?" plainly Cyclonus didn't see what was wrong with that. Magnus gave a slow vent.  
It was possible that non of the seeker's past lovers had a problem with him being less then sober.  
"I can not interface tell you are sober, but would you lot me just hold you? or would you enjoy washing a little?" Magnus ask hoping the seeker would not be offered.  
"If that's what you want." Cyclonus said relaxing, like some unseen danger had past. The seeker turned on to his side, and making more room for the bigger mech so he could be next him with out setting on him.  
Magnus pick out a soft cloth, and slide on to the the recharge slab, and went to rubbing the dull spots on the warriors purple armor.  
Soon Magnus was feeling good about his own actions. Not only a safe, and clean choice, but the seeker's hard red optics had sorted half closing.  
Soon the clean-freak enforcer could not accurately wash the seeker without waking him back up, so he just held him. Recharge found them both holding each other. 


End file.
